


Milky Way

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Tang Yi x Meng Shao Fei (TangFei CP) [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Didn't Mean To Make Shao Fei Suffer, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, Zhao Zi Is A Good Bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: But it still hurts, seeing him gazing lovingly at another person. Shao Fei has been inlove with him since forever and he is contented watching him from afar but inside his heart, he had always wanted the other to look at him the way he looks at Andy.





	1. Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my unrequited love for four years and the story "Night on the Galactic Railroad" by Kenji Miyazawa. Check it out, it's beautiful.

There it is again, that _piercing_ gaze.

Tang Yi stares at Andy like he is holding the whole galaxy in his hands, watching the glimmer in the other's eyes like they were made out of the stars that are breathtakingly scattered across the blue silk of the nightsky, smiling back at Andy like his smile is the soft glow of the crescent moon blanketing the silent night with its silver glitter.

Shao Fei watches all of this unfolding like he is watching a romantic drama with Tang Yi as the main character, Andy as his love interest, and Shao Fei as his bestfriend.

And it's true, Tang Yi is really the main character, Andy really is his love interest and Shao Fei is. really. his. _bestfriend_. Period.

Shao Fei does not even complete the picture. _No_. At the end of this story, he will be the background character who will be supporting the two. He will be Tang Yi's best man in his wedding and the one who will root for the other towards his pursuit of love. He will be there to be happy when Tang Yi is happy, he will be there when he is crying, he will be there when he is angry, he will still be there even when Tang Yi forgets him and have his own family.

It feels _unfair_.

He had seen ten winters, ten springs, ten summers and ten autumns together with Tang Yi but he was just the one who fell inlove. While Tang Yi, he just met Andy two years ago and he is already smitten. It's _okay_ , he tells himself. As long as the other is happy. That's the most important thing.

How did they meet, you might ask. Well, they met when they were thirteen.

Shao Fei had just transferred to one of the middle schools in Taipei because of his father's job. They were originally from Hong Kong so he had been coping with the new environment. He had been late to his new school and luckily, someone was late with him too.

That _person_ was Tang Yi.

The first time they interacted, Shao Fei thought of him as someone who is the type that is popular with women. He is very attractive, that's for sure. He made Shao Fei gape, jaw almost dropping on the floor when the other asked him if he is from Class 2-C and he had stuttered that yes, he is from Class 2-C and the rumored transfer student. The tall teen nodded and offered to help him get a chair. They talked for a moment before they reached the classroom. Tang Yi was scolded and Shao Fei…not so much but their meeting was definitely one of the things he won't _forget_.

He doesn't know how it came to _be._ They were complete opposites but they got along so well, steadily and naturally they became inseparable to the point that they can refer to each other now as bestfriends slash brothers from different mothers.

They were fourteen when Tang Yi came out to him as a bisexual. Shao Fei was surprised but supported him. After all, someone's gender does not define them as a person. After a year of their first meeting, Shao Fei realized he was inlove.

The process was slow but _gradual_. It just felt so natural to love the other that Shao Fei didn't question what made him fall inlove. If he is gay now. Or if he is abnormal. _'You love who you love.'_ That's what his mother always told him and he always lived by that principle.

No, there weren't any of those cheesy things they say like you feel a flutter inside your stomach when you fall inlove, or you can see them like they are the only person in the world. Shao Fei described falling inlove with Tang Yi as discovering the _milky way._

It was scary at first but as he discovers more, he finds himself _fascinated_.

In terms of appearance, Tang Yi's eyes are black holes and his smile reminds Shao Fei of the sun, warm and bright. His tears are meteorites and his anger is a supernova. When he laughs, Shao Fei remembers the two-hundred billion stars that make up a galaxy and when the other cries, it reminds him of the gentle pit-pattering of the rain.

Tang Yi's hugs are the earth's seasons; refreshing like the spring breeze in the mountaintops, cool like the air of a winter day, forceful like the katabatic wind in fall, and hot like the summer sun. His mysterious aura is that of a nebula and when you get closer to him, it feels like you're gazing at Jupiter. His walks are thunders and his piercing gaze is the lightning. His laughter is a sonic boom and his overall presence is the Aurora Borealis _—all of these make up Tang Yi and he is the Milky Way in Shao Fei's eyes._

Before he knew it, ten years had already passed by and they are finally attending the same university but in different colleges.

Ten years.

Shao Fei had been inlove for _ten_ whole years and he haven't confessed that he loves the other romantically.

Tang Yi was so happy when he came to know that Andy is attending the same university, even asking everyone to know which college and program his crush belongs to. He was not that excited when Shao Fei told him he would be in the College of Liberal Arts and Science: Criminal Justice Studies to become a police investigator but he was almost sent to the moon to know about his crush.

Still, when his bestfriend (and unrequited love) laughs at knowing Andy is in the College of Design, near where Tang Yi's College of Business is, it was enough to make Shao Fei feel slightly better. Again, Tang Yi's happiness always comes first.

But it still hurts, seeing him gazing lovingly at another person. Shao Fei has been inlove with him since forever and he is contented watching him from afar but inside his heart, he had always wanted the other to look at him the way he looks at Andy.

Tang Yi is Shao Fei's Milky Way.

And…

 _Andy_ is Tang Yi's Andromeda.

* * *

"You're looking at him again, Tang Yi."

Tang Yi shifts his gaze to Shao Fei, the smaller man's smile not reaching his eyes as he teasingly nudges him with his elbow. He coughs and looks away, cheeks tinted pink, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Shao Fei says, chuckling. His bright eyes losing just a bit of their glimmer as he gazes at Tang Yi who is stealing another glance at Andy, the other on a different table not too far away from them. He is surrounded by a crowd, all of them are chattering excitedly and they laugh whenever Andy makes a joke.

Tang Yi and Shao Fei are currently sitting in the university cafeteria, spending an hour of lunchbreak at the place and the latter is painfully aware that he will experience an hour of torture wherein his bestfriend, _the one who he's secretly inlove with,_ steals loving glances over another person that will never be Shao Fei.

Tang Yi rolls his eyes, a rough hand wrapping around the glass of water on the table and chugging the content, few drops wetting (imperceptively) his black button down shirt, "Stop it. We're always talking about my love interest but what about yours?"

"I do have someone I love." Shao Fei whispers, smiling softly. He casts his eyes downwards and he fiddles one of the buttons of his opened cargo shirt, revealing a white v-neck inside.

Tang Yi suddenly lost all the emotions in his face, eyes boring into Shao Fei's smiling form with an indescribable look, "Love?"

His cheeks burned red before proceeding, gulping once when he finds his throat suddenly becoming parched, " _Yes_. This person is really close to me, dense, and is in this university. I fell inlove with this person naturally. We always argued about the simpliest things but they never fail to make me happy and I had always compared them with the Milky Way Galaxy. Their eyes are like black holes, dangerously pulling your attention towards them. Their smile is the sun, warm and sometimes irritating but bright. Their tears are meteorites silently falling in the nightsky and their anger is like the supernova."

He does not notice Tang Yi's face darkening, continuing his ramble, "Their hugs are the four seasons; sometimes it feels refreshing like the spring breeze, from time to time cold like the winter air, occasionally forceful like the rough wind in fall, and always never failed to comfort me like the morning rays of the sun."

"When they laugh, I see the stars making up the whole galaxy and when they cry, it reminds me of the rain. They-"

"That's enough. You're rambling."

Shao Fei closed his mouth, opening it then closing it again. After a while, he clenched the front of his shirt, smiling sheepishly at a scowling Tang Yi to hide the stinging pain in his eyes and heart.

Tang Yi continued frowning, serious expression taking over his features as he leans forward, voice dangerously low and almost resembling a growl, "A'Fei…tell me the truth. The only person that wonderfully describes your definition is Andy. Are you inlove with Andy? If so, consider us _not_ friends anymore."

"N-no-! What are you saying!" So this is how Tang Yi reacts? He is afraid of losing Andy and not afraid of losing Shao Fei? Again, he is easily _discarded_.

Tang Yi released a relieved sigh and leans back on his seat, chuckling, "Relax, I'm kidding."

Shao Fei laughs nervously, heart suddenly stuck in his throat and feeling like he's choking. There's no way the other was kidding. Jokes are _always_ half-meant.

Tang Yi didn't seem to notice the smaller man's anguish and Shao Fei doesn't know whether to clap at himself for being such a good actor or cry because this hurts so bad and the last time he felt this way was when he said, _'I like you'_ to Tang Yi and he got an, _'I like you too. We're bestfriends, aren't we?'_

"So? Who is it? The only person you always argued with is Jun Wei, Yu Qi…they are not dense though. The only person who is dense and you always argue with is-"

Tang Yi paused. Shao Fei paused too, heart suddenly beating all too loud in his ears.

Does he know? Did he _know_?

"Is it _Zhao Li An?_ "

Shao Fei feels his heart dropping to his stomach, aching and it seems like it's not beating anymore. He didn't know what came over him, pained and feeling wronged, but he replied with a lie, "I've been found out."

"I knew it."

Shao Fei smiled, it was not joyful nor was it bitter nor empty. It was melancholic and vulnerably delicate that it can shatter any time now. But it didn't.

_'No you don't.'_

_'It's you. It had always been you.'_

* * *

Zhao Li An had always known that Shao Fei can be really a stupid person sometimes but he never really knew that the other would reach this level of _ridiculousness_. Shao Fei fidgets in his seat, not meeting his gaze.

"You told Tang Yi _what_?!"

The older man turns red and throws his hands on the other's mouth, shushing him, "Not so loud! Some of Tang Yi's friends are in this department! What if they hear?"

Zhao Zi shoots him a glare, removing his hands around his mouth before licking his lips, "You're being louder than me."

Shao Fei looked apologetic, looking around but luckily, everyone is doing their own business and only a few send curious glances towards their way.

The smaller man sighed, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a slight pout, "A'Fei you know I don't like you that way."

Shao Fei nods, scoffing, "I know! I don't too, Tang Yi's the only man I like and even if I'm gay, man I wouldn't go for _you_."

"Like hell I will go for you too!" Zhao Zi looks offended before he huffs, making a face.

The taller man chuckles, "Sorry, sorry. It's just…when I told him that I see the one I love as the milky way…he immediately thought it was Andy and-"

Zhao Zi pursed his lips, hands clenching and unclenching as he listens. His eyes concernedly meets Shao Fei's wide orbs and that's when the older one finally let it all out. Ever since before he met Tang Yi, Zhao Zi had always been the one who's always there for him.

He took a deep breath and opens his mouth, lips trembling, "-and I felt so bad. I love him so much, I _do_. His happiness always comes first and I am afraid that if I confess, this relationship we have…this friendship, what if we lose it? I'm scared, Zhao Zi. Really _scared_. Every night, I'm thinking of telling him my real feelings but when I see him smiling when he sees me, telling his friends that I am his bestfriend and he wouldn't trade me for anything…I believed it all and even if it means hurting myself just so I can stay by his side a-and see h-h-him h-h-ha-happy I-I-I d-don't-"

"A'Fei, stop!"

Shao Fei _did_.

He was enveloped by the comfortable embrace of his smaller friend and that's when he realized that he was _sobbing_ , tears burning his cheeks and flowing endlessly. He wraps his arms around Zhao Zi's back, a hand clutching the back of the other's shirt and face burying in the other's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay, A'Fei."

Shao Fei _badly_ wanted to believe him that everything is indeed okay.

* * *

A week had passed and the two bestfriends are seated in front of each other again, in the cafeteria, Shao Fei is pale and his eyes are bloodshot, dark bags under his eyes. Tang Yi noticed it and he worriedly caresses the former's cheek, "Shao Fei…you've been quiet for these past few days, what's wrong?"

Shao Fei carefully places his hand atop his, pulling his hand away from his cheek and smiling slightly at the taller man, "I'm fine, Tang Yi."

Tang Yi does not believe that at _all_. There's no way he is fine, he had been unresponsive and silent for a week now and he won't know you are there unless you talk to him, "Have you been eating well?"

The other smiles, voice softly replying, "Yes, I am."

Tang Yi's worries increased, missing the other's cheerful answers that includes _'Aw! Are you worried about me Tang Yi?'_ and the voice cracks but no, he only gets _this_. "You haven't been eating your favorites."

"I just don't feel like it-" Shao Fei meets his gaze and Tang Yi paused, _freezing_.

He gulps, finding himself hating that expression on Shao Fei's face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're in _pain_."

Shao Fei's eyes widened before he smiled, properly this time but Tang Yi still knows there's something wrong with it, "Do I?"

The taller man looks anxious now and Shao Fei was a little bit glad that he can see this rare expression on the other's face, that _atleast_ , he knows the other cares for him, "Yes, you do. Did I do something that made you unhappy?"

He shakes his head, "No, no, Tang Yi. I just feel really tired…"

"Then rest!"

He wishes it is as _easy_ as that.

"I will." _-stop now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it sad? I am sad.


	2. Wishing Upon Your Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One time, it was 11:11 at night and Shao Fei, out of desperation, wished upon the stars that he always compared to the smiles of Tang Yi. When they twinkled back, although in vain, he hoped they heard his wishes.
> 
> _Make me his galaxy too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another roller coaster of emotions, my dear readers. Prepare ze tissues!

Zhao Zi had _never_ seen Shao Fei cry. His bestfriend had always been courageous, cheerful, straightforward, kind, and _strong_. Although he is immature at times, this trait only makes him more charming. He is also impatient, candid, and honest. When Zhao Zi's mother and father died in a car accident when he was seven, Shao Fei had been _there_.

When Zhao Zi was eight, his grandmother followed and Shao Fei had _still_ been there.

The older's parents then took Zhao Zi and since then, the two had been living together up until college. Zhao Zi was thankful to his family and especially _grateful_ to Shao Fei.

He wiped Zhao Zi's tears, cheered him up by his presence and to Zhao Zi, Shao Fei's existence is god-given. The older man is his brother, his greatest ally, his confidant, and his _bestfriend_. He wouldn't _forgive_ anyone who hurts him although he doubted that anyone would really hurt his bestfriend because Zhao Zi believed that Shao Fei is the strongest.

No one would _dare_ to.

The first time he had seen him cry was when Tang Yi _(who he does not know that time because he was still in middle school)_ got his first girlfriend in their first year of senior high school. He does not know what to feel or what to do when he came home to a Shao Fei who was talking to a person on the phone, sitting on the couch in the living room with an unexplainable aura. He was laughing, joking even but there were silent tears streaming down his flushed cheeks and he was holding back his sobs.

After he drops the call, he sees Zhao Zi looking at him in shock and that's when he let out a cry so _painful_ that even made Zhao Zi cry in his spot. He talked rapidly between his sobs, about how hurt he is. About how it pains him to have an unrequited love. About Tang Yi. _Everything_.

The strongest person that Zhao Zi looked up to _broke_ down in front of him, his cheerful mask crumbled and inside was an exhausted and broken Shao Fei. He hugged him with no words, palm circling the other's back before he whispers comforting words. While he does this, Zhao Zi's face was twisted in a mixture of fury and resentment.

Whoever this Tang Yi is, he has _no_ right to make Shao Fei feel this way.

His immature, blunt, kind, and strong bestfriend; he's _crying_.

And that was _enough_ for Zhao Zi to detest Tang Yi.

When Zhao Zi finally met Tang Yi, he made an unpleasant face. Shao Fei apologized when Zhao Zi ignored the hand offered by the tall man before him and he pulled Zhao Zi away to talk.

"What was that for?" Shao Fei hissed but not in anger, only in worry and anxiousness. Zhao Zi's face was blank, making it obvious that he was hostile to Tang Yi and he has no plan to _'play'_ friends with the latter.

Zhao Zi's facade broke and he pouted, fuming, "I hate him! I just can't…he makes you cry so I hate him."

Shao Fei blinked, and blinked, and _blinked_ again.

Before he bursts into a bout of laughter, a hand ruffling Zhao Zi's hair, "Is that so? Zhao Zi is all grown up, huh? You want to protect me? Short one-"

Zhao Zi whines, stomping a foot on the ground, " **I'M NOT THAT SHORT-!** "

Shao Fei amusely smoothens the other's hair, "-yes you _are_. Anyway, don't worry about _gēge_! I'm fine now, see?" He grins brightly and yes, that's Zhao Zi's bestfriend, smiling. Yet something felt wrong with it. There is no twinkle in his eyes and that's exactly why he cannot get along well with Tang Yi. Not _ever_.

"No you're not! And you're not my _gēge_!"

Shao Fei had always protected him, wiped his tears, and took care of him.

This time, he will be the one to do it.

* * *

Shao Fei woke up with a terrible headache, groaning in his bed and dazedly blinking at his surroundings. He shifted and turns his head to the right, what greeted him is Zhao Zi's sleeping face. He smiles, that's _right_ , Zhao Zi had accompanied him, cheered him up by doing those weird gymnastic moves and he didn't let Shao Fei meet Tang Yi. He felt bad that he did not reply to Tang Yi's messages or calls but at the same time, he was relieved.

Guess he will order some good food for this kid right here then. He chuckles, groaning yet again when he felt the dull throb in his temple.

"A'Fei, you're awake?"

He returns his attention back to the younger, the latter rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes.

Shao Fei nods, mentally smirking when an evil idea sprouts inside his head. Zhao Zi is always vulnerable in the mornings so this is a great start of his day to do _that_ , "Yeah, I wish I hadn't though. Someone is trying to break free from my head…maybe it's a monster— _AHHH! It's coming out!_ " He made a horror-stricken face and closed the distance between them, eyes wide open to show only the white of his eyeballs and neck twisted to the side, mouth silently opening.

It took effect immediately. Zhao Zi pushed him away while screaming, "AHH! Get away from me!"

He cackles when he heard a thud, the sound of Zhao Zi falling out of the bed, "Hahahaha!" Shao Fei already forgot the ache in his head, completely enamored with the face that Zhao Zi made before he fell.

Zhao Zi didn't find this funny at all, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head which suffered from the fall, "Aiyo, why are you like this?! Even after I helped you yesterday, this is how you repay me!"

"You should've seen your face!"

Zhao Zi smiled softly, climbing on the bed, "How do you feel?"

Shao Fei stared at him and both of them were silent for a while until the former jumped down from the bed, making a determined face and balling his hand in a fist, "I feel great! I feel like I can defeat any criminal now!"

Zhao Zi laughs, "What are you talking about, you can't even hold a gun properly!"

"Why? Are you better? I remember you getting scolded for eating in class."

"That was only three times!"

"…"

"Okay maybe about _four_ -"

"Who are you kidding!"

After fooling around for an hour, they finally decided to get ready for the university. Shao Fei was feeling particularly good so he wore his favorite yellow hoodie partnered with a black blazer and khaki trousers while Zhao Zi went for a simple ash blue button down shirt and white shorts that are slightly above his knees.

Zhao Zi showered the older with compliments and Shao Fei rubs his nose, sending a mocking smirk to the other's way, "I know I always look good."

He posed, leaning on the wall and making his eyes look half lidded, lips slightly parted and hands on his pockets. His fringe covers the side of his forehead and Zhao Zi thinks he looks really attractive if only he stopped spouting nonsense.

The smaller man scrunched up his face, "Don't talk, it ruins your image."

Shao Fei is not pleased with this comment so he walks forward menacingly and pulls the other's collar, eyes wide and teeth biting his lower lip in a poor attempt of looking irritated, "What?!"

"Ah! A'Fei is going to hit me, I will tell aunt and uncle that you're mistreating me!" Zhao Zi lowers his head and tried pulling away.

Shao Fei didn't let him, delighted at the reactions he is receiving, "They are out on a business trip so no one can save you! Repeat what you said again!"

Zhao Zi pries off the other's fingers one by one, "You're handsome! Stop pulling my shirt, the buttons will come off!" He was relieved when he successfully escaped the clutches of the taller man, flattening his shirt with his palms and taking a step to run away.

"Huh?!" Shao Fei noticed this and he grabbed the back of the other's neck playfully, not letting him go.

Zhao Zi yelped in shock, twisting his head left and right while laughing hysterically, "Stop! It tickles!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Aaaagh! Seriously, stop it—ahahahaha!"

This went on for a while and they were tired even before starting their day. Zhao Zi clutches his chest, glaring at the older man who only laughs, slapping the smaller one's back, "Come on! Let's go now or we'll be late!"

"If we're late, you're buying me food!"

"I got it, I got it."

Shao Fei thinks this day will turn out great.

Upon reaching the university, Shao Fei types a text message to Tang Yi. Walking beside him is Zhao Zi, on their way to the Liberal Arts and Sciences building and they have to pass the College of Design before they can reach their department.

_**Hey, where are you? I'm in school. Sorry for not answering your calls yesterday. I had my reasons.** _

And sent!

Zhao Zi worriedly glances at him and Shao Fei looks at his phone one last time before pocketing it and he grins, pinching his friend's cheek, "Stop worrying, Zhao Zi. I'm okay."

Zhao Zi pushes his hand away, walking forward and blocking his tall friend's way, "You're going to meet him again, aren't you?"

Shao Fei's grin softens into a slight smile, eyes not meeting Zhao Zi's gaze, "…I already told you-" He gathered his wits and finally faced his small friend but…

He stops talking when he realizes that Zhao Zi is not listening to him anymore, the other's vision occupied by something behind Shao Fei. He tilts his head, about to turn his head around to look at what caught the other's attention but he stopped when Zhao Zi grabbed the sleeve of his right arm.

"A'Fei, please don't look back and only look at me." Zhao Zi asks, eyes begging at him, pupils trembling and mouth opening and closing, "A'Fei-"

Shao Fei found his behavior weird and being the stubborn person that he is, he did not follow Zhao Zi's intruction and he turned around. What he sees on one of the benches in front of the College of Design made his knees go weak and his whole being turns numb.

Before he can see more, darkness covered his eyes.

Zhao Zi pulls the taller man towards him, covering his eyes with a single hand and he felt Shao Fei's hand wrapping around his own; that's when he felt the wetness in his palm. Shao Fei's form trembled, tears once again flowing down his cheeks and staining the palm covering his eyes.

"A'Fei, A'Fei, turn back at me. Don't look."

Shao Fei, still in a state of shock and heartbreak, refuses to do so and Zhao Zi was worried that his friend can't already hear him through his sobs, so he made a move himself and pulls Shao Fei towards him, hugging him as his friend sobs in his shoulder, forehead dropping on the nook of Zhao Zi's neck and tears dampening the shorter man's button down shirt.

He pats the back of Shao Fei's head and stared directly forward.

In front, not too far away from them, is Andy and Tang Yi laughing together. Andy's arm is fondly wrapped around Tang Yi's shoulder and the latter's arm is snaked around the former's waist. Tang Yi is leaning his face on Andy's, their face in close proximity while the other is whispering something.

Shao Fei, with his tears and his heart shredded into pieces, can only think of one thing.

_'Tang Yi's hand never held me that gently.'_

His day had been _great_.

* * *

When Tang Yi and Shao Fei were in middle school, the latter had a project in his art class. The teacher told them that their class' final project will be a painting that depicts their loved ones. Luckily, Tang Yi is not in this class and he chose cooking as his specialization class.

That was the final year in their middle school and Shao Fei was already harboring feelings for Tang Yi. At first, the blank canvas made him nervous. _What_ should he paint? He is not that good in painting but if he tries hard enough, maybe he can get a passing grade with drawing fruits on a table and say they remind him of his mother because his mother _likes_ fruits. _Cough_.

It took him one day to draw one fruit and before he knew it, a week had already passed and he only managed to draw a bunch of bananas with about ten fingers. Zhao Zi raised an eyebrow and asked why he is painting a monster's hand and he got a smack from Shao Fei for his rude comment, _'Those were bananas!'_ , ' _Bananas?! Why is the color completely weird!'_ before the painting (if you can even call it that) was thrown away.

That was one canvas _wasted._

He only had two weeks left before he can submit his work and he was filled with anxiety because his classmates are already halfway done with their work and Shao Fei's is still _blank!_

Because of this, he dozed off on his next subjects until the last teacher (which is their Physical Science teacher) showed them a video of the Milky Way Galaxy. The sun, the moon, the planets, the stars and their life cycle…

Shao Fei watches the video, not even once skipping a scene and you can literally count how many times he blinked at the video, wanting to capture all of the things showed in front of the class.

When he was home, Tang Yi's smile flashed in his mind and the milky way galaxy followed after it. His hand moved against his will, spreading paint all over the blank canvas and painting the galaxy.

He got the third highest grade in their class and damn he felt _good_ about it. In his happiness, the first one he told was the one who inspired him to paint the beautiful thing. Tang Yi congratulated him of course, amazed and dazzled by the painting. At seeing his reaction, Shao Fei told him everything except for the fact that the painting should remind them of the one they _love_.

Tang Yi liked the painting so much that Shao Fei gave it to him in a matter of seconds. Besides, since he is the one depicted in the painting, doesn't that make him the _owner_? He can have it. But not without a _twist_.

Shao Fei silently thought of it as the first step to his confession. He just hopes the other _notices_ it.

  
_"I got a girlfriend."_

Shao Fei felt his breath hitch, feeling like a bucket of ice cold water was poured on him harshly. He opens his mouth but no words came out, he can picture Tang Yi's billion stars smile behind the phone and unlike the fluttering feelings he feel whenever he gets a call from the other, now he feels like a nightmare is playing right in front of him.

" _Shao Fei?"_ The other line worriedly called and Shao Fei collects himself, forcing himself to speak, to say _something_ even if it's only a word.

"Really?! Congratulations! What the-? Tang Yi, I didn't know you liked someone! You were always so blank faced that I thought you were a robot with no feelings!"

His voice was better than he imagined it to be, the high pitch was there and the voice cracks were there, completely flawless. He can be an actor at this rate!

Tang Yi yells on the other line, embarrassed. Shao Fei laughs but there are tears bitterly making their way down his cheeks, clinging to his chin before dropping on the floor and he applauds at himself for keeping up the facade.

That was the first time he truly felt the meaning of heartbreak.

It was not only once, it was repeated…again, and again, and _again_. Tang Yi changes lovers like he changes clothes and from men to women, his type is the same.

Beautiful, sexy, attractive.

Someone that is _different_ from Shao Fei.

One time, it was 11:11 at night and Shao Fei, out of desperation, wished upon the stars that he always compared to the smiles of Tang Yi. When they twinkled back, although in vain, he hoped they heard his wishes.

_'Make me his galaxy too.'_

* * *

Tang Yi was busy talking to Andy, laughing at his ridiculous ideas on wooing someone properly without getting rejected. Andy asks him to act as his boyfriend for a while, to make a certain someone jealous and who is Tang Yi to refuse? This is a small price to pay if it means getting together with _him_.

"Oh, isn't that your bestfriend? He doesn't look good." Tang Yi follows the slender fingers of Andy which are pointing at someone. He froze at what he sees. Shao Fei is clutching Zhao Zi, face buried in the other's shoulders and form trembling.

He looks like he's _crying_.

The thought made him feel worse. He can't imagine a crying Shao Fei at all. If he really is crying, Tang Yi is afraid of what he would _do_. So he has to check.

He removes his hold on Andy, eyes apologetic, "Wait a moment."

Andy nods at him, urging him to go and see what is happening and Tang Yi did, taking hurried steps towards Shao Fei who is enveloped in Zhao Zi's embrace. Finally reaching his desired destination, he lifts his hand to touch Shao Fei and took a step, "What's wrong with him?"

Zhao Zi shoots him a glare, not answering his question and taking a step back, pulling Shao Fei with him when Tang Yi took a step forward. This frustrated the hell out of Tang Yi, irritatingly taking a hold of Shao Fei's arm to pull the other towards him.

His heart was _pierced_ at what he sees, air being knocked out of his system.

Shao Fei's hair was messy, eyes red and tears staining both of his flushed cheeks. His lips are red, sobs raking his whole body.

His mind blanks out at what he sees, brain already forming coherent thoughts about the reason why the other is in this state.

That's _right._

Zhao Zi was Shao Fei's love interest isn't he? He was so happy talking about Zhao Zi being his milky way galaxy. It pissed him off and seeing Shao Fei cry ignited fury inside Tang Yi, passing by Shao Fei and grabbing Zhao Zi's collar angrily, "Was it you?!"

"No-! Tang Yi, let him go!" Shao Fei gasps, pushing Tang Yi away but the taller man wouldn't budge. Zhao Zi looks unthreatened, hand gripping the other's wrist and eyes glaring menacingly, "Let go. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You have no idea?! He's fucking crying. You made him cry, didn't you?" He almost lifts Zhao Zi off the ground but the smaller one wasn't even fazed one bit, "What if I did?"

Tang Yi's vision turned red and he was about to deliver a punch to Zhao Zi's face but he stopped when Shao Fei yelled, "It wasn't him! It was _you_!"

Time seemed to freeze.

Tang Yi's eyes widened, mouth dropping in shock and he slowly lets go of Zhao Zi, lowering his fist and turning around to ask what the hell is Shao Fei talking about.

The next words that followed made his blood run _cold_.

Shao Fei let out another bunch of silent tears, some clinging to the corner of his lips before dropping to his chin. "…the reason why I'm crying was you." 

Zhao Zi frowns, whispering, "A'Fei..."

Shao Fei gulps and shakes his head, his big beautiful eyes (red from crying) piercing Tang Yi's window of the soul, "Why can't you love me back?" 

Tang Yi's whole world _stopped_.

"W-what?"

Shao Fei raised an arm and clutched his chest, crying silently, each drop of tear sending Tang Yi's being into a mess while Zhao Zi bumps into the taller's shoulder, passing by him to immediately take his bestfriend's side and pulled him away.

 _Away_ from Tang Yi. 

Zhao Zi glares at Tang Yi and murmured some incomprehensible words to his friend. Tang Yi is still in a state of shock, his mind telling him to chase after them but his legs won't move.

"Meng Shao Fei-"

Shao Fei turned back to look at him one last time, smiling while tears are rolling down delicately on his cheeks, forming new trails on the dried ones.

_"Tang Yi, I'm sorry."_

He didn't manage to say anything until the two were gone from his sight. Few students who saw the spectacle gossiped and murmured and one of them is Andy, worriedly staring at him.

He clenched his fist.

The next day, and the day after that, and a _week_ after that...

Shao Fei did not attend his classes and did not answer Tang Yi's messages or calls. He completely disappeared like he didn't _exist_ in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's a happy ending. Check the title of the series this belongs to. The tags? :) Worry only about the first tagged pairing.


	3. Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shao Fei's eyes are now brimming with tears and Tang Yi wants none other than to wipe those tears away as he yells in an outburst, "No! I don't want to listen to you! You don't have to pretend like nothing happened!" He suddenly looked smaller, voice turning into a whisper, "You're…you're…you're my milky way, my galaxy and I won't pretend I didn't love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reached the ending! Thank you to everyone who read this and kept anticipating the next chapter. Yes, I meant you, Star and ptt2609!

Tang Yi knows he is _straight_. He had several girlfriends even before he reached middle school and he was proud of his good looks that he got from his parents. It may seem ludicrous but although he changes girlfriends regularly, he still haven't found the one who managed to steal his heart wholeheartedly. Most of the girls he had gone out with only got with him for his looks, his money, and his family's fame.

His father is a well-known CEO in Taiwan (also in mainland) and his mother works as a Police Captain in the Criminal Investigation Division of Taipei so he had expected that it was a given. Not that he dislikes it or anything; if they used him for appearance, he will use it to his advantage. He dates them if they are interesting and throws them away when he gets tired of them. In a span of six months in middle school, he had eight girlfriends and in the process, he lost his savings. Somehow, half of them kept asking for luxurious goods and candlelit dinners at expensive restaurants. It would be a problem if he didn't cater to their whims so he just payed, payed, and _payed_.

He'd treat them as if they were _queens_.

At the end, they would end up falling for Tang Yi (and that was his goal all along). The latter would just throw them aside when that happens. It was a sweet, sweet revenge.

This had become his hobby.

Until he met _him_.

Both of them were running late that time and he was stunned when his eyes met bright and innocent wide orbs. Tang Yi introduced himself and he tried to play it cool, it seemed to work since the other smiled and introduced himself back. There was nothing special about the other but the shy upturn of his lips made Tang Yi want to protect it, to see it everyday and keep it forever.

It was very _curious_.

He had been talking to him everyday and he already mastered his poker face in front of him. When he talks, Tang Yi could listen forever and when they separate ways, Tang Yi feels a sense of longing. He looks forward going to school everyday and he didn't have to be woken up by his sister or his mother anymore; it was a nice change. He was usually late but now, he's one of the early birds (being greeted with an excited, _'Tang Yi! You're here.'_ plus a blinding smile is all _worth_ it).

A month had passed when he realized he fell inlove with a man. He had trouble accepting it at first but when two years had passed and his friend pointed out that he is not _'playing around'_ anymore, he reached to the conclusion that he really is in love.

With a straight guy no less.

Is this his karma?

 _Probably_.

He decided to bury his feelings deep inside his heart, he doesn't want to trouble the other with such a troublesome thing of having a guy friend inlove with him so he got a girlfriend to forget. In their first year of highschool, he broke the news to him. The other was silent for a while and Tang Yi was _hopeful_.

He was hoping. He knows he was being foolish but he hoped that maybe, the other feels the same way as he does. His mind even played a trick on him, already making up a conclusion that the other usually brightens more with his presence and there's a tiny chance that his feelings will be reciprocated.

It was a _mistake_.

The other congratulated him and Tang Yi tried to forget the pain by going back to where he started but something is different this time; he played around with not only girls but _also_ guys. Unsurprisingly, even though he was with them, the only one he could think of was _Shao Fei._

Shao Fei's eyes, Shao Fei's smile, Shao Fei's laugh, Shao Fei's _everything_.

"You're despicable." His last lover told him after giving him a slap, crystal tears trailing his cheeks with bitterness and anguish. Tang Yi can only stay silent, not facing him and cheek throbbing in pain.

Then he walks away. Tang Yi didn't chase after him, opting to fumble with his phone tucked in the backpocket of his jeans. He scrolled past his contacts, thumb freezing when he realized he was about to call Shao Fei.

He frowns, stopping himself and pocketing his phone again.

That same day at night, he didn't manage to fall asleep.

It failed.

He's _still_ inlove.

* * *

  
A week had passed since Tang Yi had seen Shao Fei. He tried sending him a message, calling him, and even visiting their house but Shao Fei refuses to see him. He always comes home dejected, he won't even get pass the door because of Zhao Li An who slams it before Tang Yi can even utter a word.

Talk about being _overprotective_.

It would be so easy to see him if only Zhao Li An wasn't there. The guy's small but he sure can pack a punch. He would've beaten him up to a pulp if he is not important to Shao Fei.

Right now, he can only wait and think of all the things that happened so far. He doesn't know what to feel. He's happy _yes_ , but seeing Shao Fei cry and he was the cause…

His lips unconsciously formed a grin.

Alright, _enough_. He hates seeing Shao Fei cry but he cannot help but grin okay? Shao Fei loves him _back_.

The thing he only dreamed of is suddenly in his reach.

He can still vividly remember the expression of Shao Fei when he said that, like it just happened earlier. His eyes were red, tears on his porcelain face and trembling lips in the color of cherry. He was a mess but Tang Yi (being a lovestruck fool) thinks he still looks _alluring_.

**_'Why can't you love me back?'_ **

The words the other said to him that day plays in his ears like a broken record, keeping Tang Yi restless for these following days.

"…"

Tang Yi stares at the galaxy painting hanging on the wall near the side of his bed, face twisted in a half smile and a half grimace (needless to say, he knows he looks _stupid_ ). He didn't take his eyes away at the picture, observing every details in the painting while shifting slightly from his position on the mattress.

**_'Tang Yi, I'm sorry.'_ **

Why did he apologize? Tang Yi is the one who _should_ be sorry.

Love?

Shao Fei loves him?

The mere thought of Shao Fei loving him back made Tang Yi's heart skyrocket. He stands, stepping forward towards the painting and scrutinizing it thoroughly. This was the painting he had took a liking to, something he cherished for it was given none other than the one he is pining for, Shao Fei.

He traces the painting with the tip of his fingertips, roughness meeting his touch. It is _beautiful_ , even after all these years that passed by. This is the first time he actually touched it though, afraid he would ruin it.

Shao Fei loves him.

Tang Yi is the Milky Way Galaxy. Not Zhao Li An. Not anyone. Only _him_. He actually cannot control himself when it comes to Shao Fei. When he came to know that the other loves someone, he was despondent. What shocked him more though, is that the other saying he loves a man. Tang Yi put Jun Wei in the list in hopes of teasing him but he only got a smile and urged for him to continue.

He had to follow the act of liking Andy to hide that the one he loves is actually the one in front of him (who wouldn't give a single shit about his fake crush) and said he will support him. Now that he remembers it, whenever he mentions Andy, Shao Fei always fluttered his gaze down, voice suddenly becoming soft and gloomy. He thought it was his imagination but it was because the other was inlove with him!

How come he only knew that now? Wait. Wasn't he straight? But he did say he likes Zhao Zi…even though it's a _lie_.

Anyway, that does _not_ matter anymore.

He smiles softly, dropping his hand but stopped when he felt a bulge the size of a button below it, it seemed to be connected to the wood and covered by the canvas. He frowns, feeling it by pressing the thing before taking a step back when it suddenly flipped open. The galaxy painting's canvas almost fell on the floor if not for Tang Yi reacting immediately to catch it.

He sighs in relief and looks up, seeing that inside the canvas (how the fuck did Shao Fei do this) is another small canvas.

What he sees on the small canvas though, made Tang Yi suddenly forget how to breathe.

In a childish scribble that he knows only the middle school Shao Fei is capable of, is an **_'I Love You'_ **written messily in black paint. He opens his mouth, reading it again and again, his voice getting louder in each repetition.

After the last utterance, he made up his mind.

That's it, he's barging there even if he gets arrested for trespassing.

Today is sunday and tomorrow they will have their regular classes. Zhao Li An will not be home and Tang Yi knows Shao Fei won't attend his classes again. He needs someone who can distract the smaller male while he talks to Shao Fei.

He knows someone who's _perfect_ for the job. He smirks and grabs the canvas inside the galaxy one, eyes glinting at the secret confession he should've gotten five years ago but only got _now_. While staring at the inscribed letters on the canvas, he fishes his phone in his pocket and called him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Liang Dian, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"A'Fei, come on. Eat something. You look like Jack The Ripper came to take your soul."

"It's the _Grim Reaper_ Zhao Zi…not Jack The Ripper."

Shao Fei dazedly stared at the ceiling of his room, not finding the energy to get up and actually do something instead of being cooped up in his room like a hibernating bear. After four days, he had finally calmed down. Zhao Zi was there to help and he was very grateful that the smaller one is still beside him.

The first two days, he felt like the world is ending but as days passed by, Shao Fei was getting better. He was not remotely fine but he was _okay_. He _can_ live. It was a shame that from now on, he will probably get ignored by Tang Yi or worst, forget about him altogether but he was grateful that he met the other man.

He blinks and tried fabricating Tang Yi's face on the ceiling, his imagination running wild and making Tang Yi do stupid expressions that he knows the taller man would never do to make himself feel slightly better. It only managed to bring him _more_ sadness.

_'Thank you for these past ten years you jerk…it was hell and heaven at the same time…hey why are you smiling…I fell inlove because of that smile you know…stop smiling why you…'_

He was about to pick a fight with the ceiling if not for Zhao Zi who blocks his vision, frowning and gazing at him from above, "Grim or Jack, both are the same."

"No they are not the same, dumbass." Shao Fei drawled, earning a disapproving look from the other.

"You have to attend your classes soon, you can't keep moping like this forever."

Shao Fei ignored him and turns his back to the other, fingers lazily playing with his blanket. Zhao Zi frowns at his actions, sighing, "I'll be going now, A'Fei. Make sure to eat or I'm telling aunt and uncle." He laughs when he finally got a response from the taller man who grabbed a pillow and is about to chuck it towards him. The younger runs to the door of the room and closed it, making the pillow hit the door before sliding down and laying limp on the floor.

"Zhao Zi, you're dead!"

He heard Zhao Zi's mocking laugh, "Just heat last night's leftovers! And take a shower, you stink!"

"You brat!"

Shao Fei huffs before falling back on the bed again, laying unmoving for about three hours. In this short time, he managed to create different scenarios which includes being ignored by Tang Yi, being ignored by Tang Yi, and being _ignored_ by Tang Yi. Leaving him alone like this is not good, he thinks. Because now that he's alone, his brain finds some ways to make him more miserable than he already is.

Before he knew it, tears gathered in his eyes again and he laughed at it all. He wiped them again and again but they won't stop so he just let them be as they stain his pillows in blue.

He always believed he was not a crybaby but right now, he's proven wrong.

If Tang Yi really ignores him…

The doorbell rings.

…he would be sad but-

The doorbell repeatedly rings but Shao Fei tried ignoring it by pulling the covers up to his head, covering his whole body. If Tang Yi really ignores-

The rings of the doorbell became aggressive and Shao Fei tightens his jaw, tears suddenly stopping as he stood up and saunters towards the doorway to give the unexpected visitor a piece of his mind.

He slams the door open, scowling, "Can't a person be dejected in peace...ahh..."

He paused and jaw dropped.

The person in front of him smiled.

"Youhavethewronghouse." Shao Fei almost bit his tongue because of how fast he talked before pulling the lever handle to close the door swiftly but Tang Yi was faster. The taller man put his foot between the door and the doorway, making Shao Fei back away as the man makes his way inside forcefully.

When the both of them are inside, that's when Tang Yi closes the door. Shao Fei's heart does somersaults, almost jumping out of his ribcage as the other approaches him.

"Why aren't you attending your classes?" Tang Yi asks and Shao Fei doesn't know whether to be relieved or to _cry_ , "I-I'm not feeling too good."

Tang Yi raised a perfect eyebrow, and Shao Fei was _right_. Looks like the other one wants to pretend like nothing happened.

And Shao Fei was alright with that, really.

_He wants to rip his heart out._

Feeling like his mouth has suddenly gone dry, he gestures for Tang Yi to sit in the living room and he will serve him tea.

* * *

He looks like _hell_.

Tang Yi examined the other's appearance carefully, not liking what he is seeing. Shao Fei is pale, his eyebags darker than ever and his overall condition does not look healthy. Has he been eating well? He looks like he lost weight in just a week.

"Shao Fei."

The other turns his back on him, "Go to the living room, Tang Yi. I'll go and prepare some tea for you."

And before Tang Yi can say anything, the other already deserted him. He furrowed his eyebrows before following the other's instructions, going to the living room and waiting for him. The other is acting strange, didn't he receive Tang Yi's voice messages?

Once both of them are settled in the living room, the air was awkward. Tang Yi does not know how to start the conversation, staring at Shao Fei who is not even looking at him and keeps finding the floor interesting.

_How did they talk again?_

"Shao Fei-"

The smaller man finally looked at him, eyes telling Tang Yi something that he will _never_ accept, "I'll be back tomorrow, Tang Yi. You don't need to worry."

What?

What is he talking about?

"I've been better after a week, I'll be jumping around in no time." Shao Fei smiled exaggeratedly and Tang Yi is afraid that the other already forgot how to smile.

"Shao Fei, what are you talking-"

The other cut him off for the second time, continuing his nonsense, "Hey, how about not meeting each other again? You can be happy with Andy and I'll be-"

"Damn it Meng Shao Fei! Listen to me!"

Shao Fei's eyes are now brimming with tears and Tang Yi wants none other than to wipe those tears away as he yells in an outburst, " _No_! I don't want to listen to you! I don't want you to pretend like nothing happened!" He suddenly looked smaller, voice turning into a whisper, "You're…you're…you're _my_ milky way, my galaxy and I won't pretend I _didn't_ love you."

 _Right_. Looks like Shao Fei didn't read or listen to any of his messages. Time for Plan B.

"I love you too."

Shao Fei chuckles bitterly, dropping his head low, "Yeah, you love me too–"

He smirks when the other looked at him with wide eyes, mouth opening in shock before pointing a finger at him, "W-what did you just-?"

He stood up and takes the position in front of the other, leaning down and breathing on Shao Fei's face, sharp eyes meeting big ones, "I said I love you too, Meng Shao Fei."

Before the other can say more, he shuts his lips with a kiss.

* * *

Zhao Zi hurriedly puts his notebook inside his bag, sending a quick farewell to his classmates before dashing out of the room. He needs to go home right away, he got a text from Yu Qi that Tang Yi was not around. He should have known that the intimidating man would go after Shao Fei when he was alone.

Once he was out of the gates of the university, he was about to sprint but a motorcycle nearly killed him on the spot. He takes a step back and holds his chest in shock, heart beating rapidly and echoing in his ears.

The motorcycle stopped in front of him, a little bit farther away and the driver greets Zhao Zi with a smile, "Hey."

Zhao Zi looks around before pointing at himself. The red haired driver nodded before gesturing him to come closer. Finding this suspicious, he shakes his head and ignores him. The red haired man was stubborn, driving his motorcycle again and obstructing Zhao Zi's path.

"What do you want?" The smaller man asks, furrowing his eyebrows and keeping a tight hold on his sling bag. Is it a robbery?

"I don't have any money!" He shouts, glaring. The red haired male only blinked while smiling, grabbing Zhao Zi's arm with a gloved hand before trapping him in his arms. He placed the other in his motorcycle before driving away.

" _Kidnapping_! Help!"

"Zhao-ge!"

"Yu Qi! Help me! A kidnapper, stop driving without a helmet! I don't want to die yet! _YU QI!_ "

* * *

If Shao Fei thinks Tang Yi is a galaxy, Tang Yi thinks Shao Fei is a _cosmos_. He is made out of one-hundred and seventy billion galaxies that make up Tang Yi's universe. His eyes rival the glimmer of the two hundred billion stars in a whole galaxy and his smiles are Quasars.

His tears are comets that was originally one but was split into two as it falls down the sky in a mixture of glittering colors in different shades of blue, green, and purple and his anger is the Jupiter's eye. When he laughs, it reminds Tang Yi of the ice crystals that reflect and refract light in such a way that creates a rainbow halo surrounding the sun and his cries are Kreutz sungrazers.

Shao Fei's hugs are the solar system; warm and comfortable like the Earth and sometimes cool and loose like Neptune. His aura is that of a sun, someone who provides energy and brightness all over the place and making a deep impression to anyone he meets and when you get closer to him, you get pulled like he is a black hole. His walk is the sunrise and his soft gaze is like the moon's reflected light. His laughter is the big bang which creates new life and his overall presence is the Sombrero Galaxy.

When their lips connected in a kiss, Tang Yi was ecstatic. The way his lips move against the other is like discovering and seeing the star constellations in the Earth's nightsky. When they separated, he was met with Shao Fei's questioning eyes.

He can only laugh before kissing him again. This time, Shao Fei kissed back.

Tang Yi is Shao Fei's Milky Way.

And Shao Fei is Tang Yi's _Universe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, it's a happy ending! I will be posting requested prompts next week and if you have one, feel free to comment what you would like. STRICTLY NO SMUT.
> 
> To anyone who's curious about why Andy and Tang Yi pretended to be together, talk to me in twitter lol.


End file.
